Christmas Chaos with the Straw Hats
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: The Roronoas celebrate Christmas with the Pirate King's family. Set in a somewhat alternate timeline from my other stories, this is a few hours early Christmas Present for all of my amazing readers!
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, that should be good enough for now." Roronoa Zoro had just finished shoveling snow off the rocky pathway to his family's large home in preparation for the Pirate King Family's visit. "If that numb skull and his brat bust it that's on them.", laughed the swordsman. It was getting close to the holidays so Luffy had insisted that he and his family come over to celebrate Christmas with the Roronoas, prompting his wife to make him clear the snow covered path for their impending guests. Zoro made his way to the house and opened the front door, he quickly came inside to escape the harsh cold that had surrounded him for the past hour or so. "Man, it's freezing out there.", exclaimed the red-faced man. The first mate stripped off his outer layers and boots as he called out to his wife and daughter, receiving no response. "Hmm, must be upstairs." Zoro climbed the winding staircase and peeked into several rooms as he continued down the hall in search of his family. He stopped in front of the wooden door to his wife's library/study, he turned the handle gently hoping to not disturb his girls if they were engrossed in some ancient book as he so often found them. Peeking inside he saw that the desks were vacant and the plushy chairs were noticeably empty. _That's weird._ Curious, the one-eyed man tiptoed over to the sofa that was positioned away from the entrance to find both his wife and daughter fast asleep.

Robin was stretched out on her back with her arms wrapped around their teenage daughter to keep her warm and steady on the couch as they slumbered. Olivia had her head tucked under the older woman's chin, her left arm draped across her mother's thin waist as she pressed against Robin's side trying to be as close as she could to her mother's comforting heat. Zoro took in the content smiles on both of their faces as they napped holding each other close and smiled at the lovely scene. He almost laughed at how innocent his fifteen year old looked as she slept cuddling her mommy. Olivia had always been fiercely independent do to her maturity and natural intellect, she had rarely needed to be coddled in her younger years and now was practically a fully functioning adult much to her father's dismay. Zoro loved times like this that his baby girl would act like a small child with his wife, allowing herself to be soothed to sleep and held in Robin's arms was an adorable sight to behold in the green-haired man's opinion. The retired pirate reached out to brush some stray obsidian-colored locks off his daughter's face, letting his fingers brush against her smooth cheek as her tucked the strands behind her pierced ear. Feeling the contact in her sleep, Olivia's eyelids twitched on the verge of awakening before she turned, burying her face against the sleeping historian's neck. Her father smiled at the cute reaction. Zoro pulled the spare blanket off the back of a nearby chair and covered up the sleeping archaeologists. Pressing a quick kiss to his sleeping wife's lips, Zoro silently walked to the exit and shut the door to the makeshift sleeping quarters deciding not to disturb his girls' peaceful slumber. Just as he started down the stairs a loud bang from downstairs disrupted the peaceful silence his home had previously held.

"Zoro! Robin! We're here!"

"Don't yell idiot!", lectured the equally loud navigator as she smacked her childish husband upside the head.

"Dad, I don't think you can just walk into people's houses without knocking.", added the brown-eyed teenage girl behind him.

"Olivia I have a new move to show you!", shouted the black-haired boy as he headed for the staircase in search of his friend.

"Ace! Wait for me!", cried his older sister. "I wanna see Liv too!"

"Hehe, race ya Bella!", challenged the Monkey son.

"This is gonna be a long week.", huffed the green-haired man, hurrying out of the way of his oncoming niece and nephew.

**Author's Note:** Okay so this is a little alternate time line from my previous one-shots/stories where more Straw Hat babies are born. Since Christmas is here I wanted to start a multi-chapter fic of the older Straw Hats with their kids celebrating Christmas together as a special present to all of my amazing readers. To make things clear, as of right now this will only include Zoro and Luffy's families, the kids introduced so far are Olivia (15), Bella (13), and Ace (12). Can't wait to hear your feedback to know if you guys want me to continue or not. I'll probably update this story around the same time I do FTOS from now on.


	2. Reunion

"Olivia, it's time to wake up sweetheart."

"Mm, five more minutes.", moaned the teenager as she snuggled closer to the older woman.

"It's sounds like Luffy's family has arrived."

"Fine, I'm awake." Olivia lowered her feet onto the floor, stretching her toned arms above head as she yawned. Robin looked on with a smile as she too rose into a sitting position.

"Hey Livy, where are you?" The Roronoa women heard the familiar voice of the Pirate Prince through the door as they made to exit the library.

"You three can stay up here if you would like until dinner."

"'Kay Mom, see you later." Olivia gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to meet the Monkey kids who were already roaming the hallway looking for her.

"Hey guys, I'm right here.", called the young historian as her mother headed downstairs to greet their guests.

"Liv!" The black-haired girl was soon squeezed into a tight embrace by her best friend.

"Easy Bella, I'm glad to see you too.", laughed the swordsman as she returned the hug.

"I missed you so much. It's been like two month since your last visit.", whined the younger girl.

"Well now you have plenty of time to get sick of me again.", joked Olivia.

"Oh, whatever. Like that would ever happen.", laughed Bella as she got in one more squeeze before releasing the teen.

"Hey Ace.",said Olivia as she walked over to give the young boy a hug.

"Hey Olivia. I learned a new, uh move. I call it Cyclone Fist. I've been wanting to show you for weeks, Bell doesn't get how awesome it is.", said Ace nervously.

"Hehe.", laughed Bella at her little brother's awkwardness. It was adorable how flustered Ace got around Olivia, the young boy had had a crush on their older friend for years, something Bella wasn't above bribing him to keep quiet about. He had a noticeable blush on his pale cheeks as Olivia commented about his increased height and muscles.

"Yeah, well, since I ate the Wind-Wind Fruit Dad's been wanting to train me nonstop so that I can master it, it's exhausting.

"Tell me about. I'm pretty sure our dads were trying to kill me when I started learning how to master haki from them.", laughed the swordsman. "You guys want to wait in my room until dinner's ready?"

"Sure."The three friends headed down the hall to the young Roronoa's room, filling each other in about their time apart on way.

_Robin and Nami _

"Robin, it's so good to see you.", called the redhead as she noticed the older woman's arrival in the living room.

"Likewise. How have you two been?", asked Robin as she took a seat next to the navigator on the sofa.

"I added four more islands to my world map, I think there's only a few more in South Blue to add before we move on.", said Nami excitedly. After reaching Raftel and marrying Luffy, the pair had started working backwards to complete Nami's map as the rest of the crew moved to finish their dreams. The pair had sailed multiple routes on the Grand Line to add the islands they had missed on the maiden Straw Hat voyage and were now working on the seas surrounding it. Having two children to raise slowed their quest down, not that the couple minded getting to experience the great seas with their brave kids. Bella and Ace both had an unquenchable thirst for adventure that was Luffy's fault according to his wife.

"How have you, Zoro, and Livy been, it's been too long since we last saw each other."

"Great. Olivia's haki training is coming along splendidly and I was notified by the Revolutionaries of an unmarked island that turned out to house a substantial amount of ancient texts that they needed my help deciphering. They were quite shocked when Olivia was able to decode more than their entire research team only minutes after we arrived.", said Robin happily.

"Hehe, sounds like she's really grown into her role as an archaeologist. Not that I'm surprised when she's wanted to be just like you since she was a little girl."

"I'm so proud of her. I never dreamed I would get to pass on my legacy and heritage to a child.", said the older woman softly.

"I know what you mean. If you had told me I would have two kids and be married to the Pirate King when I was eighteen, I would of laughed."

_Zoro and Luffy_

"Yeah, so I think she'll have mastered using Armament Haki with her katana in a week of so."

"That's awesome, Ace is staring to get the hang of being an ability user now."

"So he hasn't jumped in any water like you used to, has he?"

"Well, only like two times.", confessed the Straw Hat captain.

"Like father, like son.", laughed Zoro.

"So how have you guys been Zoro?"

"Good, I've been training Livy a lot, and we took a trip to some old ruins when your brother called and told Robin about them, and...Luffy!"

"What?"

"You're not even listening to me!"

"But the cat wanted to play with me.", claimed Luffy as he dangled an extended finger in front of the feline.

"Ugh, you and that cat are both idiots."

"Shishishi, sorry Zoro. Ow! Bad kitty!"

"What did you expect? That's what it does when you wave something in its face like a toy."

"Get back here cat! Let's see how you like being bitten.", yelled the Pirate King as he took off after the tabby cat.

"Zoro, why is Luffy chasing Yoshimoto?", asked Robin when she saw her captain running after the feline.

"He wants to bite him."

"That's my husband.", commented the redhead as she held her face in her hands.

**Author's Note:** So the reunion is over. This fic will probably only have two or three more chapters unless I develop a deeper plot. Thank you guys for being such awesome readers and I hope all of you have a Merry CHRISTmas. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and I hope this was a nice present for everyone!


	3. Dinner Conversation

"Monkey D. Luffy, stop trying to steal food from your children!", yelled the man's wife as she smacked his straw-hatted head. "You're a grown man, act like it."

"Ow Nami, that was rude.", pouted the injured man.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Hehe, you two are as lively as ever.", commented Robin with a smile.

"I think irritating is more accurate, Robin."

"Oh shut up Zoro."

"This is my house, you can't tell me that Witch."

"Gah, no matter what age you are you act like a cranky old man. I feel sorry for poor Robin and Olivia, having to live with an old fogy like you."

"You're only a year younger than me so what does that make you? Some old crotchety nag."

"Excuse you, but I'm just as active and youthful as I was in my twenties. All you ever did back then was sleep, train, and Rob-"

"Fine, just quite talking, Loud Mouth.", said a blushing Zoro as he nervously eyed his wife.

"Thought so.", said a smirking navigator as she went back to eating. The three children present weren't sure whether to laugh or cry at their parents behavior. Times like this made it hard to tell who the actual children were.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry anymore.", said Olivia, the only teen able to interpret what Nami had been about to say.

"Really, but this ham is so good, Livy! You really are an awesome cook Aunt Robin."

"Thank you Bella.", replied the archaeologist with a smile.

"Hey Liv, you want to go outside so I can show you my new move?", asked the brown-haired boy eagerly.

"Sure. Is that okay Mom?"

"Just wear something wear warm Sweetie.", replied Robin.

"Let's go guys."

"Yeah, but I'm not d-"

"Then we'll leave you behind.", said Ace with a smirk. _I'm totally fine just hanging out with Livy, alone. _

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming.", said the dark-eyed girl as she quickly finished off her plate. The teens headed from the kitchen, hastily throwing on coats, beanies, and boots has they raced into the freezing winter.

"Okay, what should I aim at?"

"Try that big tree in the middle.", suggested Bell.

"Okay, watch this Livy. Cyclone Fist!", shouted Ace as a wind funnel surrounded his right arm. Sprinting forward, Ace brought his arm forward to collide with the targeted tree, sending the white contents of its branches onto his head.

"Hehe, that was great!", laughed Bella.

"Jerk, you did that on purpose!", shouted the red-faced boy.

"Sometimes things just work out, Little Brother."

"That was really cool Ace.", commented Olivia, trying to diffuse the situation. "You're attack went clean through that tree.", she added, noting the perfect hole in the trees' center.

"Yeah, the more compact I make the wind funnel, the cleaner the hit.", said Ace proudly.

"Hey Livy!", called Bella.

"Wha-" Smack. The swordsman wiped snowy slush calmly off her face. "You're going to regret that Pirate Princess."

"Bring it on Black Lightning.", taunted the orange-haired girl as she readied another projectile.

"You're on. Come on Ace.", yelled Olivia as she chased after the boy's sister.

"Wait two on one isn't fair!", shouted Bella as she dropped her ammo trying to outrun her vengeful pursuers.

"Sometimes things just work out, Big Sis."


	4. Night Time Thoughts

"Man they really wore themselves out.", whispered Nami as she took in the sleeping children.

"What do expect after they ran around outside for hours. At least it was good endurance training for Livy."

"Is that all you think about?", questioned the redhead.

"What's wrong with wanting her to be strong?"

"Shishishi, I think Ace is getting better with his wind powers.", added Luffy.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the trees Robin."

"Don't worry Nami, Olivia and Zoro normally take down more than that in an hour.", chuckled Robin.

The two sets of parents watched as their children slept in a clumsy embrace. The Roronoa girl was propped up against the couch with Ace's head resting on her lap, her hand draped over the boy's hip. Bella had her head on the swordsman's shoulder while her arms wrapped around the older girl's torso. Her right hand had found its way to her brother's as the two held on to each other in their slumber.

"We should probably take them to bed.", said Zoro, not wanting his daughter resting with a guy's head in her lap.

"But they look so peaceful Zoro, why don't we let them stay together tonight. You know how much they've missed one another.", suggested the historian as she looked at the content expressions on the trio's faces.

"Yeah Zoro, just let 'em sleep.", added Luffy as he reached to stroke his kids' hair. "Bell and Ace look happy being with Liv.", smiled the pirate king.

"Fine, but just for tonight."

Click. "What are you doing Nami?"

"Oh just capturing the moment.", replied the navigator innocently as she snapped a couple more shots of the cute scene. _This will definitely come in handy the next time those two try to skip out on chores. And, they do look pretty adorable all curled up together.,_ thought Nami.

"So what now guys?", asked Luffy.

"I'm thinking bed."

"But Zoro...", whined the captain.

"No buts Luff, it's already past midnight, so unless you want to clean up the mess in the living room, Robin and I are going to bed."

"Yeah Luffy, I'm pretty tired too.", added Nami as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Let's get some peace and quiet before the kids are back to full strength in the morning."

"Aw, alright Nami."

"Thanks.", replied Nami, giving the straw-hatted man as quick kiss on the cheek.

"You two are welcome to any of the guest rooms.", said Robin as she reentered the living room. The archaeologist had just returned with spare blankets to make sure the kids didn't catch a cold while they slept downstairs.

"Sounds good, see you guys in the morning." Nami bent down to give both her children a kiss on the cheek before letting her husband lead her upstairs to their usual room.

"Sweet dreams my love.", whispered the historian as she tucked the trio in, reaching out to brush Olivia's hair back so she could caress her tanned cheek.

"You ready for bed?", asked the swordsman, his hand finding Robin's and squeezing.

"Yes, lets go." Turning off the downstairs lights, the Roronoas headed to own bedroom, following the Monkeys example. After shedding their outer clothes the two crawled under the warm covers and held each other, reveling in the warmth only their partner's body could provide. As Zoro lay there, Robin already drifting into sleep, he thought about how nice it was having a full house of people he truly cared about. _Man, Robin and Livy really have made me soft if I'm thinking like that., _thought the one-eyed man, making him laugh.

"What's so funny?", questioned the sleepy historian. The movement from Zoro's chuckle disrupting her slumber.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Would you like to talk about it? Robin turned her head up so that her tired blue eyes could meet Zoro's onyx one.

"Nah, it can wait 'til morning.", said Zoro as he pressed a kiss to his wife's lips. "Get some sleep Babe."

"Alright, good night."

"Night." _Maybe filling this place up some more wouldn't be so bad. _With that in mind the sword wielder nodded off, holding his beloved as his mind drifted into dreams of tiny hands and feet with brightly colored toys. _I bet Livy would be a great big..._

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long, too many one shot ideas for FTOS filling up mind to be able to focus on finishing this one up. Hope you guys enjoyed this little mini story and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.


End file.
